Keijo Nozomi Kaminashi x Male Reader
by Blackops3596
Summary: You thought you could run away from your past. Truth is, you can't, sometimes they'll catch up to you sometime later in your life. [ExTrA] chapter now out! NKxM
1. NK -C1-

Ever since your days in high school, you've been interested in a women's only sort called Keijo. A sport where women would try to knock off the other Keijo players using their breasts or buttocks off of a platform called a "Land". There are many types of land that can be made of different kinds entities. Some can be made just by pure rope, like the net type. Others included are the mountain land, the road land, the fountain land, mud land, pole land, the jungle gym, the flight land, fountain land, the seesaw land, and lastly the basic land. Even though, it was a women's only sport, men were still able to try out. Unfortunately, they would always fail, due to the lack of balance they have than women.

If they were really interested in the sport, there is one way where you can be kind of involved in it. You can work as a Keijo engineer. Keijo engineers have the position of where they are in charge of developing and delivering the equipment. But, the main focus of being a Keijo engineer were to develop and design the Lands and races. Even though you can't play in the sport, it still doesn't mean that you can't help make the future of Keijo even brighter. Throughout you're life, even as a kid, you were a fan of creating arts and crafts. In fact, every club that had been made in some of your schools, you attended the club! One day when it came to try making a paper boat to float on water during science class, that's when you have noticed your full potential. The only materials you had to use were two pieces of paper, the objective was to try to make the paper boat as strong as possible so it can hold as many coins as possible. Out of all the students of the class, your boat proved to be the strongest by holding fifty-one coins! After that day, everyone knew that you had a talent for arts and crafts.

During the final days of high school, you would always stay at the library to study for the exams from Setouchi Keijo training school, which was located on Awaji Island. You lived in Osaka, it wasn't too far, it only takes two hours to get there by car. How things would work was that the school would ask you various things involving math, geometry, science, and history. You had to do an interview with one of the counsellors from the school and do the exam in your school. After completing it, you would have to wait for a call from the counselor herself to confirm if you were eligible of attending the school or not. As a miracle, you were confirmed as eligible. Your whole family celebrated over dinner and congratulated you. When it came to graduation, you had to wait for the entrance ceremony to take place. Which will take place in two months from that time.

When it came to that day, the way of your transport was by going by one of the buses from the Setouchi Keijo training school! It was like a reserved bus for you, along with other guys. The moment you had to leave, you first gave all of your family members one last hug. After all of the warm hugs, it was time to get serious. You would bring your suit case full of your clothes and place it in the bus storage. You got in the bus and waved goodbye to your family when the bus started to drive away. All that had to be done was to make sure you achieve as much as you can in the school. But something bothered you, it was something that had bothered you for such a long time since you left junior high and moved on to high school. It took place over at Kobe in the Hyōgo prefecture.

 **Flashback to four years ago...**

Just one more day until the graduation ceremony of junior high. People would be sad or happy that junior high will come to an end and they will soon go to high school next. For the most part, everyone would be a bit nervous for their next year. They would be curious of how their year of high school will be. You hoped yours to be a great year, right after you told someone how you felt about her. That's right, you're going to confess your feelings to a girl right after school. It was your friend from elementary school, Nozomi Kaminashi. She and her neighbor Taichi Omotenishi, would often let you hang out with them. All three of you were so close that you even went to each other's houses for special occasions. But things had changed, suddenly.

You told Nozomi to meet you behind the school when school had ended. Nozomi thought that it would be some kind of planning after the graduation ceremony. Turns out a that it wasn't. While walking with Nozomi behind the school, she became very curious as to what was in your mind.

"Why couldn't you tell me during lunch or something?" Nozomi asked.

"Because...it's...really important!" You said.

"If you say so."

Upon arriving behind the school, you did your thing. You handed her a letter within an envelope. She opens it up and glances at you.

"Read it out loud, but not too loud." You said.

She starts reading, it says:

 _Dear Nozomi Kaminashi,_

 _Upon reading this letter at somewhere private at an unexpected time, I'm sure you know what type of letter it is. It is not a graduation letter, not business letter or anything like that. It is indeed a love letter. I'll admit it, I love you Nozomi! I love the way you look, I love your dark blue hair, your dark blue eyes and everything! So please, would you please accept me? I know we've been friends since we were children, but my heart says more than that!_

 _Sincerely, (Y/n) (L/n)._

Nozomi was completely stunned by your kind words. It would be expected that she would accept, for you, but she said otherwise.

"(Y/n)...I'm flattered...but...I just can't." She said looking down.

The second she said the word "can't", it felt like your heart had stopped for a minute by shock.

"B-but, why?"

"I just...don't feel that way, and you also said that you're moving soon. So I don't think it would be possible to stay in touch together even if we did date. I'm really sorry (y/n), but that doesn't mean we can stop being friends." She said.

You were close to crying in front of her, she even took notice and took matters to herself. She got close to you and gave you a warm hug.

"Hopefully, this will make it up. So, can we go home now? First let me go to the bathroom first. I'll catch up with you and Taichi, okay?" She said.

"Alright." You said in a depressed tone with a slight blush.

She left you alone, allowing you to go find Taichi. He knew that you were going to confess to Nozomi, so he said he was going to wait in front of the school for you and Nozomi. At your arrival, he saw the glum look on your face, he knew that it didn't turned out as you expected it to be.

"She declined, didn't she?" Taichi said.

"Yeah." You replied.

"I figured. Its tough I know, how about we go somewhere to eat? Just to calm you down a little."

"Sure, just let me ask my mom first."

When she arrived, you looked away. For the rest of the day, things became awkward for the two of you. You didn't interact with her in any way while you walked to the way home with Taichi and Nozomi. Not even once had you glanced at her the whole way. She knew it was best to not talk at the time, so she talked with Taichi instead. At one point when she asked you for your opinion on the subject, you still didn't respond, you ignored the girl.

When it came to splitting paths from Nozomi, you and Taichi went out to eat at a restaurant. To make your mood of turning from numb to joy, he recommended that you spend some time with him at the arcade. In the end it actually did, so you had to hand it to him, he does a really good job on making people happy.

When you came home, your parents told you that you and the whole family have to move to Osaka the next day. An afterthought was made inside your head, it would be better if you never saw Nozomi again. Not because she rejected you, but because you thought it would be best to not bother her and Taichi anymore. It was then decided, you would not attend school tomorrow for the graduation ceremony. Your father went to your school by car and told them that you would be moving the next day. They gave your father your diploma and then left to go home to hand it to you.

In the end, you never said your final farewells to Taichi and most importantly, Nozomi. Leaving them with questions when they graduated, they were never heard of again. At that, your new life started in city Osaka.

 **Flashback ends...**

Four long hours have been awaited by everyone in the bus that was provided by the school. The most memorable part of the trip was crossing the Akashi Kaikyo bridge. Notable for being one of the most longest bridges in the world. At long last, the bus along with everyone arrived by the school's parking lot. Other buses that contained the Keijo students barely made before you did. Many girls were already getting off the bus as some scattered around the parking lot while some that were Olympic representatives were being interviewed. The school was very large, having its own stadium, training fields, and a big building for both courses. It was said that the half of the school were for Keijo engineers, as for the other half were for the Keijo students who are willing to become professional Keijo players.

"Wow, didn't expect the school to be this big." You commented.

The moment you got off the bus, there was some girl standing on one of the statues of the school.

 _What kind of person would even get on top of school property. She must be some kind of gymnast._ You thought.

You walked past the huge crowd to get inside the building to find where the entrance ceremony would take place. The entrance of the school was located beside where the girl on top of the statue was. As you got closer, you saw the energetic girl talking to one of the reporters about what she was capable of and then transitioning her attention to two different people.

"What an energetic girl." You said.

During her conversation with a blonde girl and a magenta haired girl, she quickly turned around to your direction. You didn't notice because you were facing the other way. She suddenly had the urge to chase you, she didn't know why she would run to some random person.

"Sorry Mio and Hanabi! I'll talk to you guys later!" She said, leaving them with curiosity.

You were almost going to enter inside the building. The girl ran as fast as she could, before you entered the building, someone pulled the sleeve of your uniform.

"Huh?" You turned around and saw a girl with dark blue hair pulled up by a white ribbon, and dark blue eyes. Finally, her most memorable feature of hers were her two locks of hair sticking out of her head, also known as ahoge.

"It's you...isn't it?" She inhaled and exhaled air because of all the running she did.

"Do I know you?" You said.

"Don't play dumb, you do know me. We went to junior high together, in Kobe!" She said.

You looked at her closer, your eyes widen in surprise. In all of your life, you've never been so shocked in fear until now.

"N-Nozomi?" You said.


	2. NK -C2-

_On that day, I learned something new. No matter how hard you try to run away from your past, it's still going to catch up to you._ You thought.

"Why are you here." You asked.

"That's my line! Why are you here?" Nozomi asked.

"To be a Keijo engineer of course! Didn't you say you were going to be an Olympic gymnast?" You asked.

"I was...but...I gave that up." She said.

"Why, several colleges wanted you to attend. Not to mention that they were the better colleges in Japan!"

"Because, I wanted to be a Keijo player. I fell in love in Keijo when I knew how exciting it was. It was said that if you were the best player, you could be a prize queen!" She said.

"So you're doing it for the money aren't you?" You asked.

"Not just that! I wanted to be a Keijo player so I could take my family out of poverty."

 _Oh that's right, I forgot about that. After her mother passed away when she was just a little girl, her family went in poverty._ You thought.

"Right, sorry about making you remember." You apologized.

"It's fine, that was long ago." She said.

From far away, a white-haired girl named Sayaka Miyata can been seen watching the two of you from afar.

"What's up with them?" Sayaka said.

The bell rang from the intercom of the school. It was now time to attend the entrance ceremony. A females voice can be heard from the intercom.

"It is now time to attend the entrance ceremony! Keijo players and Keijo engineers, please come to the gymnasium for the ceremony. Repeat, both Keijo players and Keijo engineers please come to the gymnasium for the ceremony. We'll see you there!"

"Guess that's us." You turned around and tried to go inside the building.

"Wait." Nozomi grabbed your shirt.

"What?" You said.

"We need to talk after this, meet me at the fountain after school." She said.

You weren't sure if you wanted to accept or not. But knowing the fact that you can't escape from her, you had no choice.

"Fine." You said, entering the building, leaving her behind.

Sayaka immediately runs over to her and finds her in a depressed state.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Long story." Nozomi said.

"Tell me after the ceremony, okay?" She said.

During the ceremony, the class representatives were first to welcome the new students. Up last was the principal of the school. All she said we're welcoming words for you and everyone who were attending the school. The last words she said it both Keijo players and engineers was this.

"Make sure to treat each other nicely. We don't want any trouble here. Especially the boys with the girls." The principal said.

At that, she lets everyone go and commands the representatives to show the two groups around. One for the engineers, and one for the Keijo players. Before the tour started, you saw Nozomi again. She saw you as well, the moment you two made eye contact, you looked away in shame.

"(Y/n)." She said.

 **Moments later after the tour...**

Now that the tour was over, the representatives led all of you to the receptionist behind the counter. This was where you were first assigned to your first dorm at the school. Everyone had to wait in line so they would get their key to the dorm. Four boys had to share the same dorm, so each individual had to retrieve a key. You were nervous and curious of what your new roommates would be like. Would they be nice or hateful? The only way to find out was to see for yourself.

Later, it was revealed to be that their first impressions for you had impressed you. They were all kind to each other and they supported everyone in the room. All had hoped for a great future as a Keijo engineer. A thought reminded you that you had to do something after school. So you placed your stuff in your nightstand and proceeded to get out of the dorm to meet Nozomi by the fountain of the school.

The dorm was located on sixth floor, which was in the middle of the building. Two buildings were part of the school each consisting of ten floors in total. One building for the Keijo engineers, the other for Keijo players. That way, both the boys and girls have their own dorm room buildings.

Upon arriving at the fountain, you spot Nozomi sitting by the base of the fountain. She was looking down at her feet, waiting for your arrival.

"I'm here, what did you want to talk about, Nozomi?" You said.

"You're here. I have many questions for you to answer!" She said.

"Like what?" You sat down next to her.

First she breathes in, and out before asking her question.

"How was high school for you?" She asked.

"High school? It was great, on my final year I got several requests from art colleges." You said.

"Why didn't you accept any of them?" She asked.

You went silent for a minute before answering.

"It mind sound a bit dumb but, it was because of Keijo." You said.

"It's not dumb! It's a great choice! I know how you feel, it felt as if Keijo was telling me to become Keijo player!"

"Now that you mention it it did feel like that! Now, what's your second question?" You asked.

"Oh right. This ones really important."

"Spit it out then." You said.

"Why did you leave us?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying, why didn't you say goodbye to us before you left! The day at our graduation ceremony, we waited for you in class! We asked the teacher and the principal for the cause of your absence! When they told us you moved away, we were heart broken! You left us without saying a word!" Nozomi said.

The entire time, you were ashamed of your actions. Leaving them without any goodbyes.

"I thought...that it was best to not bother you and Taichi anymore."

"Bother us by what?"

You went silent for a minute, she sighs.

"I know why you really left without letting us know." She said.

"Why?"

"It's because I said no to your feelings, wasn't it?" She said.

She caught you, that was the main reason why you decided to leave the city. You didn't want to show your face in front of Nozomi.

"Now that I think about it, I was quite selfish wasn't I, Nozomi?"

Her eyes widen.

"You caught me, that was the main reason why I left you without notice. Not because I resented you or anything. It's because...I felt that things would be awkward if we met again. So, that was my idea of leaving the city. All of this because I wanted someone to love me, I was so naïve, wasn't I?"

"(Y/n)." Nozomi said.

You stood up from the fountain and prepared to go back to the dorm.

"Just to let you know, my feelings for you disappeared long ago. So you don't have to be uncomfortable around me anymore."

You walked to the entrance of the Keijo engineer dorm building, about to leave her by herself. But before that happened, Nozomi wouldn't accept the fact that you wanted her to stay away from her.

"(Y/n), wait!"

She runs over to you and hugs you from behind. By realizing that she was hugging you, it made you blush but feel in a mixed emotion. You were confused by how you were feeling. Feeling sad, guilty, scared, angry, all of those developed in your heart.

"Don't leave me! I don't want to lose another one of my loved ones, not again!" She said, causing your eyes to widen in surprise. You remembered the first time you found out that her mother died when she was just a little kid.

 **Flashback...**

It was the first time you went over to her apartment building. The two of you were at age fourteen at the time. Her younger brother Takeru was age nine while her younger sister Megumi was age ten at the time. Her father was still at the house taking care of them before Nozomi would be left alone to take care of her siblings when she went to high school. She invited you over to complete homework with her. After finishing, the two of you would eat and then maybe hang out for a bit. But during homework, you had to ask that question.

"I've always wondered Nozomi, where is your mother?" You asked.

"My mother?" Nozomi said.

She pauses.

"She...she...passed away when I was six." She added.

"Oh...I'm sorry that I asked."

To this day, when ever she thinks about her, she always wanted to imagine what would it be like to be with her again. Even if it's just for a minute. You felt extremely bad for asking her that, there wasn't any other choice, but to tell her that everything would be all right. Right when she was on the brink of crying her eyes out, you hugged her. Nozomi's watery eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't worry Nozomi, no matter what happens. I'll always be by your side!"

For the first time, she received a hug that would calm her down. Other than her dad, it was the first hug she received from a male, that wasn't related to her.

"(Y/n), thank you." She returned the hug.

 **Flashback ends...**

 _Now I remember, I broke the promise. Didn't I? I really have screwed up big time._ You thought to yourself.

"Do I really matter to you?"

"Yes, just as important. You're my family." Nozomi said.

"So what do we consider each other as again?"

"Let's be friends again!" Her expression quickly changes from serious to a happy expression that she always had before.

"Well, if you say so. But, since we haven't seen each other for such a long while, I thinks it's best if we introduce ourselves again." You suggested.

"Really? Alright! Nozomi Kaminashi, I hope we can be good friends!" She bowed to you.

"(Y/n) (L/n), nice to meet you." You said.

"Have you gotten my new email address yet?" She asked.

"No, I have a new phone."

"Then let's exchange emails then!" She said in her usual happy tone.

"Alright."

The two exchanged emails, for old times sake. It was never expected that your first friend from this school, would actually be an old friend of yours from junior high. Now that your feelings for her had disappeared, it would be likely that they would return again sometime soon.

After she returns to her dorm, Sayaka asks Nozomi why she was out.

"So, who was that?"

"It was a friend from my middle school. At first, he was a bit angry at me. But now we're all good!" Nozomi said.

"That fast?" Sayaka asked.

"Yep!"


	3. NK -C3-

On the official first day at the new school, teachers and students introduced themselves to the class, including yourself. The system of the school worked differently between the Keijo players and Keijo engineers. Engineers have four classes in total. Each class which were geometry, math, human health and science. The last class for you was somehow related to an arts and crafts class because it was all about equipment and race designing. The part that you love the most was that every month, every engineer in the room is required to come up with an idea of a new land type. Only ones idea can win for the month. Another requirement for each engineer was that each has to be able to swim. Some of the lands can be quite easy to place in the stadium's huge pool, for example the seesaw land. However, people think that placing the seesaw land is all that you have to do. But in reality, it isn't. There's equipment to keep the land stable. Same as every other type of land that exists for Keijo. This means that a group of engineers are in charge of keeping the seesaw land on the area of the surface water they want it to be placed. The other group would have to use scuba diving suits with an oxygen container to be underwater. They would often spend a long time underwater to set up the land, that ways it can be used safely by Keijo players. One last type of role an engineer could have was to have the ability to care for the Keijo players if they are knocked off the land. If any of the players are pushed off, they can be safely picked up to the surface of the water with the aid of a Keijo engineer. Rarely do any of the players that fall off are knocked out cold, it's something dangerous that everyone must avoid. Especially when the water is twelve feet. This is where you come in, at the same time you want to come up with ideas for a new type of land and help out the Keijo players that fall off the land.

Speaking of Keijo players, the way they role in their school lives was to attend six classes. Each of them composed were of history, human health, asstronomy, math and science. The last class was physical education, where all the training for Keijo would take place. All exercises involved squats, walking on your butt, daily running, lifting weights placed between your buttocks and the hardest of all, moving your butt in an eight pattern. There really was no escaping from that exercise, ever since the tryouts for Keijo. In other words, Keijo players have a longer day than Keijo engineers. So engineers like you had it easier than them.

During lunch, you met up with Nozomi on the bench near the fountain. You both brought trays with food from the cafeteria.

"Hey Nozomi." You walked up to her.

"Did you wait long?" You asked.

"Not at all, you're just in time!" She said in her usual energetic self.

You sat down beside her and took out the chop sticks as she does the same, and then thanked for the meal.

"Thank you for the food!" She said.

"Thank you for the food." You said calmly.

She took a bite of her curry covered rice. Her eyes sparkle as soon as she tasted it.

"Mmm, it's so delicious!" She said.

You tried the curry as well, just like what she said, it was delicious.

"Hm, not too bad. Not as good as what my mom used to make for me." You commented.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I've been to your house for dinner. It's been a long while since I've seen them." Nozomi said.

"That's right, you went to my house before! Remember the time when you finished all the left overs for the curry my mom made?" You asked.

"Ha ha! Yeah I remember! At the time you sat by the table to help me finish it all! I had quite the appetite when it came to curry, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yeah. I also remembered that one of my siblings told me that you made some kind of face that scared her a little."

"Did I?"

"It's kind of hard to believe with that pretty smile you had." You said without even realizing what you just said to her.

"Oh! You think so?" She asked.

"Ah, I...I...I'm sorry!" You apologized.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." She said with a slight blush.

 _I have a pretty smile?_ She thought.

"Um speaking about Keijo, I heard that there's this race coming up!" You tried changing the topic.

"I'm just so excited for that!" She said.

Sometime soon, a big event was to be awaited. Keijo players will have their first race. This will determine your rank, if you exceed to the elite rank. That's what Nozomi would have to focus on. For engineers, they would have to observe them and how the land works. The professor wanted volunteers to participate on swimming around the pool to pick up knocked off Keijo players. Since that would be a great chance to take a closer look at the land, you participated. The next week, would be an exciting week as well for you.

"Now that we're talking about the past, what's been up with Taichi lately? Anything new with him?" You asked.

"Well, at this point I don't really know. We haven't talked much lately."

"Why, did you get in a fight with him?"

"Kind of."

"What happened Nozomi?"

"I'll tell you. When I first told him that I was going to apply to the Keijo training school, sometimes he would discourage me. He said that I wasn't fit for Keijo, and that I would fail the first second I would get into training. When I passed, I told him the news. He was in complete shock the second I told him. All those rude comments that he told me stuck to me when I went to the tryouts, but I kept going either way. Next thing you know, we stopped talking."

"That sounds tough, but did he apologize?" You asked.

"He did, after I passed." Nozomi said.

"Weird, that doesn't sound like him. I'm pretty sure he tried taking out the your idea of applying to Keijo. Considering, that there were actually deaths involved in the history of Keijo. I'm sure he was being protective." You added.

At this point Nozomi finished up her lunch and placed her tray aside to lean back on the bench.

"I hope so. I just want things to turn out okay here. Besides, I'm not going to go down that easily. I bet I can easily be one of the bests here."

"Try not to get cocky. Someone once told me that no matter their shape and size, don't underestimate them. Always be cautious for their capacity, you'll never know what they have within."

"Wise, I'll be sure to remember that!" She responded.

 **Next week on a Friday evening...**

It was now time for the big event every Keijo had been waiting for. It was the first Keijo race, but it wasn't an official Keijo race yet. This race will determine the class you will be placed in. Just now, both the Keijo players and engineers entered the stadium. Some of the guys had their eyes drawn over to some of the girls in swimsuits. Most of the girls looked away in disgust. But what they didn't expect, was the fact that an engineer was actually friends with a Keijo player.

"(Y/n)!" Nozomi yelled out the name.

You turned around to find her waving at your direction.

"Nozomi!"

You both ran at each other and gave a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm a Keijo engineer, remember? We set up the land and equipment. Who do you think sets up the land on the pool?"

"Oh, wow. Why didn't I think of that?" She rubbed the back of her head.

Most of the girls started gossiping about the sight in front of them. From behind, Sayaka walks up to her along with Non and Kazane.

"Nozomi, who's this?" Sayaka asked.

"Ah, is this your boyfriend Nozomi?" Non asked.

Nozomi automatically blushed.

"No, No, No! It's not like that! We went to junior high together, that's all!" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, it's not like we're going to date anytime soon." You added.

"That's who you were talking about last night?" Kazane asked.

"Yep, that's him. Anyways, these three are my roommates. Sayaka, Non, and Kazane!" Nozomi said.

"I'm (Y/n) (L/n), nice to meet you all." You bowed.

All three of the girls bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you." The three said.

"So you're a Keijo engineer?" Sayaka asked.

"Correct, I'll be in the water during the whole race. Just in case if any of the participants get knocked out, we'll pick them up, and then take them out of the pool.

"That's good to hear. It's dangerous if you either get knocked out cold or paralyzed." Non commented.

Before continuing on with the conversation, the coach called out for the four Keijo players and the rest as well.

"Looks like that's our queue, see you later (Y/n)!" Nozomi said.

"Goodbye, which you all the best of luck!" You cheered them on.

"Thank you!" They all said.

You look at Nozomi's long and shiny dark blue hair tied up with a white ribbon. Back in junior high, she never wore that white ribbon on her hair.

 _Looks like that's a new feature of her. She really has changed, drastically_. You thought

You draw your eyes down to her body and stop at her butt.

 _Was her butt always that big and muscular?_ You thought.

"Gah, what am I thinking? Don't worry mom, that's not the reason why I wanted to go here." You said before catching up with the scuba engineer group.

At first, just like any other Keijo race, there would be many girls collapsing on the land or getting knocked off. The relief was that the ones knocked off land were able to swim up right after. Only two were knocked out though, not too many. But people began to worry when one particular player decided to make herself stand out even more than Nozomi and Sayaka during the race. It was a girl with purple hair, she was swift, so swift that when she made her first attack on one player, people wouldn't see what actually made the opponent get knocked off for. After she took out her second opponent who stood in front of her, you took notice what caused the two to get knocked out. She hits the the jaw of her opponent to shake the brain to knock them out. That's when things began to get a bit, risky.

At the time, there were still five people in the race. Two girls were up against Sayaka, the girl with purple hair was now facing Nozomi.

"Things aren't looking for those two." The leader of your group said.

He looks around to pick someone to take action.

"(Y/n)! Go over to the land where those two are, while these two pick the girls knocked out off the pool!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" You replied.

Upon getting closer to the road where Nozomi and the girl was, you look at the score board with the names of the participants. It was revealed that the name of the dangerous girl was named Hanabi Kawai.

"She's fast!" Nozomi said before getting her face slammed with Hanabi's butt.

"No way." You gasped.

However, Nozomi didn't collapse immediately after contact. She stood on the road, trying to get her face out of Hanabi's firm buttocks.

"Ah." She gasped for air after getting her head free.

"You're still standing?" Hanabi said.

"That's right, it's a good thing I noticed what had happened to those two." Nozomi breathed in and out during the saying.

"How so, exactly?" Hanabi said.

"The bruise on that one." She pointed to the fallen opponent on the road.

"That attack you performed on her jaw, shook the brain and caused her to become knocked out. Then the aftermath, getting out cold. She won't be awake for another twenty minutes or so. Didn't know strategy like that existed in Keijo. But I gotta say, pretty impressive if I must say so myself." Nozomi said.

"Why thank you. However, that doesn't mean you're going stay on the land any longer." Hanabi dashes to Nozomi, causing her to back-flip all the way to the land behind her.

"Now, what ever happens, happens!" Nozomi said.

"Now that's the spirit!" Hanabi's eyes twinkled stars.

She dashes towards Nozomi, jumps in the air and stomps on the land where Nozomi was at, trying to perform her other attack on her.

"Butt guillotine!" Hanabi said, almost inches away to Nozomi.

Nozomi never expected to ever face an opponent this fast, not being able to dodge all of her attacks. Through all of Hanabi's dashes, she still wasn't able to hit Nozomi on her jaw.

 _How am I supposed to beat this chick?_ Nozomi thought.

"Might as well give up now, you know that you don't have a chance against me. You can either try your best to beat me or just stand there and let me do my job. Your choice." Hanabi said.

"No way. Never in the world...will I ever give up! I have to win this!" Nozomi said.

She dashes towards Hanabi and attempts to hit her. Three hits were successfully made in contact to her body. Causing Hanabi to get pushed back a bit by the powerful hits.

"Like hell I'll let you win!" Hanabi said.

She runs to Nozomi and attacks Nozomi's torso.

"I'm not going to lose!" Nozomi said before lunging her butt towards Hanabi's stomach.

To her dismay, she missed. Allowing Hanabi to take advantage of the opening to hit her on the jaw.

 _No that can't be._ She thought.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, before her jaw got pushed back to the brain. Which made her brain shake and get knocked out.

"Overboard!" Said the announcer.

"Things won't be easy in Keijo. That was a nice fight I must say, but it still wasn't enough to take me overboard." Hanabi said before she walked away.

Nozomi body splashes to the water and sinks down to the water.

"Nozomi!" You yelled.

One of your group members were by where she sank, he was about to swim towards her, but was soon stopped when you passed by them. You swam the fastest you can underwater to her.

"Nozomi! I'm not leaving you again! Not like this!" You said.

 _Keijo is...amazing._ Nozomi thought.

Before closing her eyes, she sees you swimming towards her.

 _(Y/n), I wonder what you think about me now. Did I impress you? I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up._ She smiled before going to sleep.


	4. NK -Ch4-

A whole hour had passed since the event. The announcements for who would be promoted had been listed on the bulletin board. Every Keijo player now had their own rank. There are ranks C all the way to the elite rank. Very few have been selected for the elite ranks. After the event had ended, there was an after party. Both the ones that lost or won were invited, it didn't make a difference. All of the people that were knocked out in the race had woken up, except for one. That girl was Nozomi Kaminashi. She had been asleep for half an hour already, the last one who would be expected to wake up. Since her roommates were close to her, they would usually stay with her in case if she were okay. However, someone suggested that he would be responsible for her, which was you. Sayaka wasn't sure of the choice. Since you were a boy, she thought that you would probably perform suspicious activity during her sleep. After convincing her to agree, she accepted. Allowing you to take responsibility for her health. And then there you are now, sitting on a chair beside the bed she was laying on top of from the nurse's office.

You took care of her during her sleep. When she sweats, you would wipe it off with a clean towel. As you promised, you never did anything dirty in particular with her body. Before she made her way to the office with you carrying her, the nurse changed her swimsuit with a robe used in hospitals. At that, she left you with her so the nurse could complete some of the paper work she had to do.

After several minutes, you fell asleep while sitting on a chair and laying your head on Nozomi's bed. By now, it was sunset. Wouldn't be very long until the sun would go down to leave Japan in darkness. Nozomi slowly opened up her eyes and squinted before her eyes dilated to a clear view. She picked up her upper body and stretched out. Nozomi heard a snoring sound beside her, she looks to the right side of the bed and finds you sleeping.

"(Y/n)?" She said in a tired tone.

She turns your head to the left to reveal the face. She instantly recognized you and smiled.

"My wish came true after all."

She stroked your hair while you were snoring. Soon after, she remembered what caused her to get here. The last thing she felt before getting knocked out cold was the feeling of her brain being shaken. It wasn't a feeling that anyone would want to experience. When snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at your sleeping face and touched it with her right hand by first touching the cheek.

"Now that I think about it, I've never even made any physical contact with him during junior high. Now, it's the first time that I done so."

Just by having a good look at your sleeping face, she blushed.

"He's...kind of cute."

 **Quick flashback...**

"Just to let you know, my feelings for you disappeared long ago. So you don't have to be uncomfortable around me anymore."

 **Flashback ends...**

"If only you hadn't moved that day. I wanted to accept you, but it was your plan of moving away that told me otherwise."

Without control, she touched your lips with her soft and delicate finger tips.

 _W-Why do I feel so...warm when I touch his lips._ She wondered.

 _Everything about him, just makes me so warm. Am I really that desperate for his companionship?_ She questioned herself.

"It sure has been a while since I've been with a guy after all, He He." She chuckled after.

Nozomi kept on looking at your smooth lips.

"I can't take it! I'm sorry (Y/n)." She said.

Nozomi leans her head towards yours, and leans in for a kiss. Sadly, you didn't feel the soft lips of hers during your sleep. Without gaining her control, she always wanted to know what a French kiss would be like. And so, she did just that. Luckily, your teeth were clean because you brushed your teeth before the event, and your breathe was fresh with no odor that would bother Nozomi.

 _Man, I always wanted to know what a French kiss would be like. Maybe I'm just inspired to do this because of the fact that lovers do this kind of stuff._ She thought.

In your deep sleep, she kept of tasting your sweet saliva and tongue. The more she continued, the hotter she became through out her whole body. She started getting aroused even more.

 _Oh wow, if only we actually did this if we ever became boyfriend and girlfriend._ She thought before letting herself go, with a string of saliva connecting from each others mouths.

She then licked away the remaining saliva you left on her lip. For some odd reason, it tasted sweet, maybe sweeter than pastry. She received an afterthought of what she just did while you were sleeping.

"Oh my gosh, I went so ahead of myself that I ended up doing pervy things to him! Usually it would be the other way around!" She said.

Shortly, you woke up. Your hair got a little messed up because of the sleeping.

"Oh, you're awake Nozomi."

This was when you tasted something in your mouth. You smacked your lips to try to determine the taste.

"Hey why do I taste something sweet in my mouth?"

"Oh, that's nothing you should worry about!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Nah, it's probably my saliva then. Are you feeling alright Nozomi?" You asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me too much." She smiled.

"Are you kidding me? You were knocked out when you went overboard. Not to mention that you didn't even bother of trying to swim out! You almost drowned to death!" You said, making her feel ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You should be! I almost lost you there. Now that I think about it, I know how it feels when a friend is about to leave you forever." Tears started forming in your eyes.

"(Y/n)."

"I promise, I won't leave you again. Don't do the same with me, okay?" You begged her.

Immediately, she leaned over to you once more, but this time luring you in for a heart-warming hug with your head against her chest.

"I promise, I'll never leave you."

"Nozomi." You hugged her back.

 _He's such a sweet guy. To be honest, I'm glad my first kiss was with (Y/n). Too bad he doesn't know it._ She thought.

The next day, things went to a different turn. Whenever you saw her around the campus, you would wave hello to her. But for some reason, she just looked down and waved back without looking at you. Several days had passed since the trip to the nurse's office. She was still acting awkward around you. During lunch periods, the conversations lasted very little, she would always stutter and say some weird things to you. Just like:

"H-Hey, (Y/n)." Nozomi said.

"Yeah?" You turn to her, causing her to blush for no reason.

"Um...d-do you...by any chance...l-like anyone?" She asked.

"Hm, not at moment. Why?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing! Forget that I asked that!" She said.

"If you say so." You replied.

 _Why would she ask me that out of the blue? For the past several days, she hasn't been acting like herself at all. She used to be that energetic girl that I always knew. Now...it just seems like she's hiding something. I think I should ask her of what could be the reason._ You thought.

You look at her staring at the ground and then giving you a glance. When you caught her, she quickly switched to the ground.

 _At this rate, I don't think it's a pretty good idea._ You thought.

"Wait, I just remembered. You're going to training camp in a few days, right?" You asked.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Since the trip lasts for a whole week, we might not spend as much time with the two of us."

"You're definitely right there. Which means that we have to spend as much time together!" She said.

"What? What can we possibly do? You basically spend the whole day in class, as a Keijo engineer, we're dismissed earlier than you guys. You probably arrive in your room to sleep immediately. I bet Keijo is a hard sport."

"Not really, as long as you train hard enough and have a good balance, then you're set." Nozomi said.

"Easy for you to say, you were the most athletic girl in junior high at the time." You said.

"Oh come on, I'm not that athletic."

"Are you kidding me? You made several college representatives beg for your acceptance to their college! You're amazing Nozomi!" You complimented, she blushed.

"T-Thank you...that means a lot." She said.

"I got an idea! How about we go out for some shopping? We can hang out over at the mall!" Your request surprised Nozomi for a bit, there were doubts of that ever happening.

"That is, if you want to. If you don't, I don't mind, maybe we could go another time." You nervously said, turning around to the entrance of the building

"Sure, I'll go." She said.

You turn back to her, finding her smiling at you.

"I wouldn't mind, after all, we should might as well have a good time before I leave. Besides, you would be lonely without me."

"Great! Let's meet in the lobby of the school, after classes finish of course."

"Then it's a date!" She said, causing you to gasp then blush at the same time.

"D-Date?"

"Yeah, isn't that how it goes?" She asked.

"Only when the two people are a couple!" You yelled.

"Whoops, sorry about that."

The bell rings in a matter of seconds, ending the little chat.

"I'll see you after school!" She started running towards the entrance of the Keijo area of the school.

"Right, I'll see you when the time comes." You waved back at her.

An hour passed by in a flash, that you didn't even notice yourself. It felt like a short day, it was probably because you had a goal to accomplish for the day. That goal was to make sure that you hang out as much time with Nozomi as possible. After classes had ended, you took a shower, dressed up in your casual clothes, and waited for one more hour to pass by since Nozomi's classes were longer than yours.

You look at the time from your phone and find out that it was about time to go to the lobby. The moment you went out the door, the roommates gave their farewells to you before you closed the door. Upon arriving at the lobby, it was revealed that Nozomi was already there, sitting in one of the couches of the room!

"Nozomi, how'd you get here so fast!" You exclaimed.

"The coach led us out early." She said, thinking it was nothing to be worried about.

"You would have told me by phone. Other wise I would come here right away. Did you wait long?" You asked.

"Not long, actually you got here a few minutes after I got here!" Nozomi said.

"Nice, now shall we get going?"

"Let's shall!" She giggled.

She followed you to the receptionist behind the counter to check out of the school.

"We're going out for a bit." You informed the lady by the counter.

"Sure thing, just sign both your first and last names in the list. Also, please scan your Keijo career identification card." She asked.

You were first to scan.

"(Y/n) (L/n), right?" You replied.

"Correct."

Nozomi scanned her ID next.

"Nozomi Kaminashi?" She asked.

"Yep!" She said.

The receptionist types away on the keyboard of her computer to set some stuff up.

"Alright, all set. Be careful you two." She said.

"We will!" Nozomi said.

Upon arriving at the mall, the two of you went to the clothing store for girls only. It was a little embarrassing to be in a girls clothing store, especially when your the only guy. However, it wasn't all bad when she asked you if she could show you some clothes that she liked.

Nozomi comes out of the fitting room with a velvet-red dress with long red gloves which came with the set. The bottom of the dress was big and puffy, although cute in a way.

"What do you think?" She asked you, showing off the dress.

"Wow, you look...gorgeous." You complimented accidentally, making her blush by your touching comment of her.

"My...thank you." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry! But it's definitely something a prize queen would wear!" You said.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, how much is the dress, it's pretty."

"¥2,300. The original price was ¥4,000, good thing we went on the huge discount event, am I right?" She asked.

"Guess we were lucky then. You buying it?"

 _Since he thinks that it looks gorgeous on me, I guess I'll buy it._ She thought.

"Sure, I like it as well." She answered.

"All right, let's go to the cashier to pay for it." You told her.

The two of you walked to the cashier to pay for the dress. After doing so, you walked out of the store with Nozomi side by side. Out of nowhere, a sound can be heard coming from your right side.

 ***Stomach grumbles***

"Nozomi?"

"I guess, I'm a little hungry." She nervously chuckled.

"Why don't we eat at the food court, my treat!" You offered.

"(Y/n), I can't."

"Don't worry about it, let's go!"

You grabbed her hand and dragged her with you. She blushed the moment you touched her hand. As of now, she was holding the hand of a very nice guy.

 _You're so sweet._ She thought.

There was a bakery that caught your attention, the aroma from inside smelled really good for you and Nozomi, as her stomach was rumbling as well.

"Feel like eating something sweet Nozomi?"

"Sure, dinner at the school doesn't start for another two hours. We have time."

"Then prepare your sweet tooth!" You dragged her by the hand to the store.

The pastry from the store were delicious. There were a variety of choices you could choose from. From cupcakes, cakes, cookies, red-bean paste buns, and sandwiches! The service and the prices were great as well. The sweets weren't expensive as well, unless if you were ordering a birthday cake.

"Wow, I'm stuffed. Glad we picked the right place."

"Agreed. We should go here often? The food is delicious, the service is excellent, not to mention that it's a great place to hang out at!" She said.

"Yeah, maybe we should. Well, we should get moving now." You stood up from your chair so you could pay the bill.

"Before we go (Y/n), thank you for treating me." She blushed.

"You, are welcome!" You replied.

 **Time skip...**

Today was the day when all of the Keijo players would leave to the Keijo training camp. Leaving only the Keijo engineers to work on new land types. It was your dream to come up with a new land type, but there was this feeling that you had in your bosom. It was the feeling of sadness, and loneliness. You would not see Nozomi for another week. Which meant five days without conversations with her, five days with no one to talk to during lunch, and lastly, five days of no quality time with her. Being deep in your thought, Nozomi came up from behind.

"Hey, (Y/n)."

"Nozomi, shouldn't you be at the bus by now?" You asked.

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom. Just in case I don't have to pee during the long trip." Nozomi said.

"Right." You looked towards the ground feeling down. She took notice of your glum expression and took action.

"Is it okay if you could walk with me to the bus?"

You drew your eyes up to her.

"I need a little help with these bags after all."

"Sure thing." You replied.

You held four bags while she took hold of two. Even though she was strong, it didn't mean that she could do it all by herself.

By arriving at the bus, you helped her place the bags in the trunk of the bus. When finished, the bus driver said that it was now time to leave. She walked to the entrance of the bus with you.

"Thanks for everything (Y/n)."

"Guess it's time to go now, isn't it?"

"Seems so."

"I'll see you Saturday then." You said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then!" She smiled.

"Goodbye."

Nozomi turns around to the stair way of the bus. She climbs up the steps, but stops at the last one.

"Wait, let me do something quick!" She told the bus driver.

"Make it quick." Said the female bus driver.

Nozomi quickly runs down the steps and runs to your direction.

"Before I go (Y/n)!" She said while going down the steps.

Nozomi jumps to you with arms forwards, dragging you in for a hug. She leans her head forward and tilts her head to her right. The girl you used to have feelings for finally kissed you. It took four long years just for this to happen! So the kiss was what surprised you the most. It was then that you recognized the taste in your mouth. But your mind fell blank as the kiss continued, you closed your eyes and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. It didn't matter if there were people witnessing the scene, all that mattered was the kiss itself.

Before she would depart from the kiss, she drew her hands towards your rear to put something in your back pocket. It was at that moment, that she parted from the kiss.

"See you Saturday!" Nozomi said, now feeling confident while heading her way to the bus filled with squeals from the Keijo players in the bus.

The bus drove away from the school, leaving you at the parking area.

You immediately remembered that she slightly touched your butt, so you checked if she left anything in your back pocket. Indeed, there was something. You took it out and found out that it was a letter. By opening up the letter, you read of what was written inside. It read:

 _Dear (Y/n),_

 _I have been in love with you for the longest time. Ever since junior high, where we met. I'm sorry for breaking your heart four years ago. The reason why I rejected you that day was because you were going to leave Kobe and move to a different city, somewhere very far. If I were to accept at that time, we would have a long and complicated distance relationship. So please, give me one more chance. I'll make my love for you worthwhile._

 _Sincerely, Nozomi Kaminashi_

You blushed the whole time you read the letter, especially the last part.

"I think...I just fell in love again." You said.

 **Meanwhile at the bus...**

"That was so cute Nozomi! How did it feel like to have your first kiss?" Non asked Nozomi, while Sayaka and Kazane waited for her answer.

"That wasn't my first kiss." She said.

"What do you mean?" Kazane asked.

"You mean you already had your first kiss with someone else?" Sayaka asked.

"No! He's the first person I gave my first kiss to." Nozomi said.

"What do you mean by that, ribbon girl?" Said some random girl.

"When I woke up in the nurses office, he fell asleep while he was looking out for me. So that's when I had the sudden urge to kiss him while he didn't notice! Plus I tried a French kiss on him as well!" Nozomi said, feeling all proud.

"You what!" Everyone on the bus and even the bus driver said.

The End


	5. NK -ExTrA-

**NK [ExTrA]/U→1**

 _"I'm sorry Nozomi, but I'm afraid that I can't accept your confession."_

 _"(Y/n)...but why?" Nozomi was now tearing up._

 _"Do you really expect me to accept the offer, especially after what you did to me that day? You're wrong, Nozomi. You had your chance, but you blew it. Remember what I said, I lost all of my feelings towards you when I left. Now, I have moved on."_

 _"(Y/n) I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Tears started dripping down her face._

 _"Now you know how I felt when you rejected me that day. I was so naïve, thinking that I would easily catch someone's heart from a girl like you." You turned around and told Nozomi your last words her._

 _"I don't think that we should see each other anymore. Good bye Nozomi."_

 _"No, (Y/n), don't leave me!" Nozomi said._

 _You ignored every word said by her from behind, the words she said were nothing but meaningless to you now. Every step you took, felt like a giant step across you. Just as you thought that she was out of your area, foot steps could be heard from behind, tapping the floor constantly._

 _"(Y/n)!" An angry voice that was all to familiar can be heard from behind. You turn back and find Nozomi face to face, she looked extremely angry that a flare of anger can be seen through her eyes. She was now filled with hatred and anger._

 _"I said don't leave me!" She said before turning around swiftly to strike your face with her rear so she can knock you unconscious. After that experience of pain, you were instantly awoken from your sleep._

"Ah!" You got up and gasped for air.

When you started recovering your breathe, you became aware of the surroundings of the room. It was dark at first, but by letting your eyes adjust a bit, it was now clear where you were at.

Something could be felt from the other side of the bed. It looked like someone was sleeping on the side while you were sleeping. It was way too early considering that the time on the alarm said 6:37. You lifted up the covers on the side of the bed, revealing Nozomi who was still asleep.

"Nozomi?" You said in a quiet manner.

However, that wasn't the most surprising part. The most surprising was the fact that she had no pajamas on, she was sleeping in her light-pink bra and panties. You could already feel the temperature on your face rise up, now blushing in excitement. Things were seemingly about to go bad when she started waking up. Due to the sight you saw in Nozomi, you couldn't help but stare at her fine, curved well-toned body along with her muscular girly arms.

 _I never knew my girlfriend would be this hot! I'm glad I accepted her confession last week! Well, now that I think about it, it is Nozomi after all from junior high._ You thought.

She picks up her upper body, stretches out her body while she yawns, rubs her eyes and opens them up.

"(Y/n) you're up, what time is it?" She asked, still rubbing one eye.

"6:37." You replied.

"Why did you get up so early?" She complained in a still tired tone.

"I had some kind of nightmare. Also why are you in your under wear Nozomi?"

"When I got into bed with you I felt hot for some reason, so I'd figured that it would be best if I took off my pajamas and slept like this." Nozomi said.

"Or you could of used the bed sheets instead of the blankets!" You said.

"What do you expect, I was so tired that I couldn't think straight." She said.

"Anyways, why are we sleeping in the same room, and where are we?"

"Enough with the questions!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't you remember? I'll explain things in the morning. Our top priority is going to sleep, okay?" She said as she yanks you into her arms to sleep close to her in bed.

"But Nozomi! You're half-naked!" You said.

"We're dating aren't we? It shouldn't be a problem. Unless.." She paused, releasing one arm from you to reach her bra, now pulling one out, almost exposing her bare breast.

"If you want to do something to me." She winked, causing you to blush.

"N-No, I won't do that! I promise!"

"What If I let you touch them?" She asked.

Your face became even redder than it was before, no words could be said at the moment.

"Just kidding, I'm just teasing you, that's all." She giggled.

She leans her head to your chest, laying on it as if it were a pillow.

"Let's just sleep until the time comes." She said as a smile formed on her face.

"Sure."

 **Three hours later...**

It was now morning, the sun cloaked the city in light, the birds were now chirping, and people were now waking up from their slumber. It had been minutes since both of your and Nozomi's awakening. You dressed yourself up with your Keijo engineer uniform as for Nozomi, she puts on her Keijo uniform along with her white ribbon that she ties up her hair into a pony tail with. Just like she promised, she explained the ongoing events that were happening at the moment.

"I don't get it, how comw you don't remember?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe because I was traumatized after I had awoken from that nightmare I had last night." You said.

"Well as I promised, I'll do a little recap. Basically, we're facing off a different school called Suruga because we're having the east west war. So the engineers and the Keijo players got on the bus to the way here, all the way from our school. Ringing a bell?" Nozomi explained.

"I get it now, we have to stay at this hotel until the competition starts. But I don't get it, why were we sleeping in the same room? Don't the engineers and the Keijo players have separate rooms?"

"Not exactly, we both asked the instructors if we could have the same room. And so here we are!" Nozomi added.

"I'm surprised that they actually let us." You commented.

"Now that things are cleared up, let's go eat breakfast!" She grabs your arm and drags you with her to the door.

"But I didn't comb my hair yet!" You informed.

"You can do that later! Besides, you look cute when your hairs messed up." She complimented, causing you to blush.

"T-Thanks, I guess." You said, as a had smiled started forming.

 **At the cafe...**

"So how was your night with Nozomi? Did you do anything special?" Mio asked you while eating her breakfast.

"What do you mean by that Mio?" You asked the blond haired girl.

"What do you mean that you don't know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about sex!" She said loudly, which made you blush in embarrassment. Everyone paused from eating and stared right at Mio, who had a smile on her face.

"Um I th-th-think I need to g-g-go to the bathroom now! I'll be back!" You said, walking very quickly away from the table where Nozomi and her friends were.

"(Y/n)!" Nozomi tried calling you back.

"Ugh, why did you do that Mio?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah, you know he's sensitive towards stuff like that!" Retorted Sayaka.

"Whoops my bad! Looks like my mouth blurted out on its own!" Mio chuckled.

"Although, there was something good about it. I got to see how cute (Y/n) looks when he's embarrassed!" Nozomi said.

"Aww, you're so lucky to have a boyfriend!" Non said.

"Don't worry Non! I bet you'll fish some guys to you with the power of your rack right there." Rin mentioned Non's breasts.

Non immediately covered her bosoms in embarrassment.

"Don't talk about me like that...but...you really think so?" Non asked Rin.

Everyone face palmed, except for Rin.

"Of course! Same goes for Kazane!" Rin turned to Kazane, who then blushed, realizing what they were talking about.

"B-But...I'm not good with boys! I can't even get near to one!" Kazane said.

During all of the talking, Nozomi sighs then takes action and decides to check on her boyfriend.

"I'll go check (Y/n). Be right back." Nozomi said before leaving the girls who were chatting on the table.

It was then at that point that Sayaka drew her eyes down to her chest, comparing hers to everyone else's.

 _Why did my chest have to be so small! Will I someday get a boyfriend...like this?_ Sayaka asked herself.

Back to Nozomi, she was sitting on the bench beside the boys bathroom door, waiting for her boyfriend to come out. Moments later, the door opened and there you were, now coming out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough!" Nozomi said in her firm voice, which startled you.

"Oh, it's just you Nozomi. What were you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course!" Nozomi replied.

"What for?"

"I wanted to check if you were okay, I got worried when you walked away from the table so suddenly." She said.

"Right, sorry that I caused you trouble."

"You better! I thought you were sick or something, I need you to be with me at the east west war!"

"I will anyways, I'm an engineer after all. I have to be there either way." You said, making her sigh out of frustration, Nozomi grabbed your hand as she dragged you along.

"Let's go back! Our breakfast might get cold if we stay here any longer!"

"Wait Nozomi." You tried keeping your pace the same as Nozomi's as she held your hand.

After breakfast, everyone went up to their rooms. Keijo players and engineers would go to their own, as for you and Nozomi, would go together. Nozomi suggested that it would be a good idea if she watched a bit of television with you, just to spend some quality time together. When you accepted, the two of you embraced each other with a hug, while watching tv. Waiting until it was time to go back down stairs, and go to the buses to visit setouchi's opponent. Ever since the time when Nozomi left for the special Keijo training camp, she felt even stronger than before. Especially when she was coached by a current professional Keijo player. The weirdest story of all was the way she had to train was by being tied up to a rope on her waist, trying to pull out turnips cleanly. Without breaking at all!

Luckily, she managed to do just that, after at least one hundred and eight tries. Nozomi even said that Mio yanked out the turnip on her first try! You were convinced that it wasn't the easiest thing in the world after all. All of that was weirder than the time when Nozomi first showed you the U.T.M suit. It was weird, yet cool of how it was designed.

After hours had passed, it was time for the little trip to the opponents school. Keijo players were first to leave with the bus, made for the Keijo players only. The Keijo engineers had to leave ten minutes after they had left, so there was a time gap between. Ten minutes felt like a very long time, soon all of that disappeared when the bus arrived.

"What a relief." You said.

As you got inside the bus, you waited patiently until you made it to the destination. It was a twenty minute drive, wasn't as long as the amount if time of getting to the hotel from the school, which was two whole hours!

Everything seemed to be going well. Until you saw a strange sight that almost made your heart stop. When walking around the tracks fences, there were two reporters, a coach for Suruga's Keijo players, and the actual players as well. Both Setouchi's and Suruga's players faced each other. It looked like they were about to have a huge fight.

Then, there was a girl who crouched to the ground, placing a knee to the ground. She looked to be injured in a way, bruises and scratches can be noticed on her skin. There stood a blonde girl, who had a bow on her hair, part of her shirt had a rip, which exposed the right side of her light blue polka-dot bra. She stood in front of the injured girl. It was at that moment, that you had recognized who the injured girl on the ground was, the name blurted out of your mouth instantly.

"N-Nozomi?"


	6. NK -ExTrA- 2

**NK [ExTrA]/U→2**

Things weren't looking good for Nozomi and the blonde girl from Suruga. It wasn't long until they had a fight. Even though there would be consequences in the end, they still couldn't resist.

"I must admit, that was one heck of a hit you gave me right there! You got me without expecting it!" Nozomi said.

"Thank you very much, I must also give props to your powerful hit that you gave me to the shoulder as well. So strong that it managed to rip part of my shirt, exposing my bare shoulder. However, I wouldn't mind showing a bit of skin though. As long as my coach doesn't get hurt, then we're fine. I'll warn you again, please leave our field, you're trespassing." Said the blonde.

"Like I'll do that! Even after talking smack at our teachers! They're great people, they deserve the same amount of respect as you all have!" Nozomi retorted.

In the background, Kazane's eyes widen when she focused on the blonde's facial appearance.

 _Wait a minute, that ribbon! I recognize that anywhere, she must be one of the top five players in Suruga then! Maya Sakashiro, second best player of all of Suruga!_ Kazane thought.

"Better back off now, at this rate, Maya might potentially transform." One of Suruga's students said.

"Transform? What exactly are you trying to say?" Nozomi asked.

"Are you saying, that my coach doesn't deserve more respect than your useless school!" Maya said in anger, but in a different tone. Slowly, her hairs starts changing color. First from blonde, then turning to a sliver color. Her crimson red eyes gain a darker shade. When the silver color reaches up to her bangs, the position of her long bangs transition from her left, to the right. As the transformation finishes, Kazane instantly recognized her.

 _No way, they're both the same person!_ Kazane thought.

"Kaya Sakashiro, Suruga's top player." Kazane said, which caught the attention of everyone around her.

"Stand down Maya, I'll handle things from here." Kaya said.

 _W-What just happened. For a minute there, she was blonde, now she has silver hair! Why did she say Maya, isn't that her name? I can't be crazy right, maybe this girl had some kind of split personality!_ Nozomi thought.

Kaya was about ready to perform an attack on her. Nozomi tries standing up but her leg said otherwise, due to the injury from Maya's powerful blow which sent her flying back. It was at that time when Kaya now sprinted torwards her to attack, Nozomi flinched and tried guarding herself. All of that was stopped by someone, he came from the side and jumped in front. He stood in front of Nozomi, she opened up her eyes and saw the sight of (Y/n) in front of her.

"Enough is enough!" He said, spreading his arms out to guard Nozomi.

Setouchi's students from behind got surprised by his sudden appearance, as for Suruga's students began gossiping.

"Hey why is there a guy here?" One of them said.

"Probably an engineer." Said the other.

"Who exactly could you be?" Kaya asked.

"That shouldn't be your concern, it seems that I prevented a fight from happening. Are you all right Nozomi?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said.

"Enough of this! Get out of the way!" Kaya yelled.

Kaya sprinted towards (Y/n), doing a twirl to perform an attack on him. Just as she thought that it would be a successful one, he managed to stop it, by accident. Right when her buttocks were inches away from him, his sudden reflex made him slap whatever was in front of him. His hand felt the sweet sensation of her bottom, it was soft yet muscular as his hand dug deeper to her butt. All of that had caused her silver hair to change into her normal blonde hair, now transforming into Maya Sakashiro.

"Eek! What were you intending to do!" Maya said in a firm voice, with a blush on her face.

"(Y/n)!" Nozomi said.

"Ah...um..err." (Y/n) tried taking words out to apologize but couldn't because he couldn't believe of what had just happened. By giving up, he turned around, facing Nozomi as he squatted down to pick her whole body up to run out of the area.

"I'll apologize later!" He said, as he ran with Nozomi in his arms as quickly as possible.

"Hey come back here!" Said the coach of Suruga.

Most Setouchi's students stood there trying to hold back the laughter kept inside their mouths.

The coach from Suruga turned to them with a demanding look.

"I expect a direct apology from that boy!" Said the coach.

Out of the blue, Setouchi's teachers arrived at the area. They chastised their students and apologized to the coaches.

"We're truly sorry for what happened!" They both said.

The coach gave a nasty look towards Setouchi's students.

"I'll let this one slide off, next time the apology won't be accepted!" Said Suruga's coach while leaving the area, walking into the school.

 **Back to Nozomi...**

(Y/n) was running around the fenced field. Desperately trying to arrive at the nurse's office. Nozomi focused on his face while he was holding he in his arms. In her eyes, he looked like a hero, carrying her away from danger. It's as if he were her knight in shining armor. By her choice, she drew herself closer to his chest to embrace him, with a smile on her face. (Y/n) took notice and smiled that she was still in one piece.

Upon arriving at the office, there was no one in the office. He budged himself inside to softly set Nozomi at the bed. He walked away to look around the room for the first aid kit. Looking for supplies such as bandages, rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls. Nozomi felt numb, all she did was stare at him, collecting the supplies needed to treat her with.

"Nozomi are you really okay?" (Y/n) asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied in a saddened manner.

"You sure about that?" He asked again.

"I'm sure." Nozomi lied.

"Then can you please walk up to me from there?" He asked, Nozomi's eyes widened, she felt ticked off that her boyfriend couldn't agree with her.

"I'll show you that I can do it!" She said in her firm voice, as if challenging an opponent.

She lifted herself off the bed with her hands, placing one foot on the ground, as she did with the other. She's easily able to move around her legs, but when she tried walking, she would start limping. Without the ability to be able to walk correctly with her injured leg, it did not convince Nozomi to give up just yet. She tries her best to walk towards her boyfriend, inches away from him, every step felt like many, when she stood one foot away from him, she was about to fall to the ground. Luckily, (Y/n) caught her just in time, by embracing her in his arms.

"You're still standing, but injured on your leg. That hit must of been very powerful then." He said, but it was at that point when she gave him a tight hug, with all of her force.

"Nozomi." He said.

"Thank you, for protecting me that time. If you never came at the right time, the future of my Keijo career would of been wiped out if I was beaten up even more. Things might of been worse if we all started a fight that time." She said, causing him to chuckle.

"No problem, I had to act immediately. Especially when I saw you lying in the dirt. Let's be honest, you hate it when you get filthy."

"I can handle a bit of filth!" She fired back.

"Remember last time when you had that intense exercise, you complained all day on how sweaty you became during that! Even ask Sayaka!" (Y/n) said.

"Fine, you caught me." Nozomi said, looking away.

She then felt a hand touch her chin, it turned her head from sideways to the front where (Y/n) was standing. His head leaned forward to give Nozomi's luscious lips a smooch. She blushed the second their lips met, but shrugged it off and then wrapped her arms around him to make the kiss last longer. Now, one kiss wasn't even enough for those two. They continued by kissing again and again until they were getting worn out. Each kiss felt as if static occurred with the durancy of their lip contact. As their lips had separated from one another, they looked at each other with a love struck look, with smiled on both faces.

"I really like you Nozomi." (Y/n) blushed during the statement.

"I love you." She replied.

Before they would walk back to the room, he first treated Nozomi by wrapping bandages on her leg, and then helped her return to her team. The good thing about it was that it wasn't broken or anything, it was just sprained. By waiting a few day, it'll be as if it never was sprained in the first place! There was something he had to do first before he could return to his engineer class. He had to apologize to Maya of what he did. It was going to be tough since she was Setouchi's enemy. So it won't be easy to ask permission for him to talk to her in private.

Hours later after (Y/n) finished sessions for Keijo engineers, he decided to apologize to Maya face to face. This somehow made him fear of what would happen to him if he showed his face inside the school. Would he get beaten up? Would he get kicked out? Only one way to find out for sure, which was to go and check with the school.

As he stepped inside the building, a young lady in her 20's sat behind the counter with the computer in front of her.

"Welcome, may I help you?" She asked as she smiled.

"Yes, is it fine if I could see someone in particular?" He asked.

"Sure, which teacher would you like to see?" She asked.

"It's not a teacher, it's a student from this school." He said.

"Oh, then may I have a name?"

"I don't know the name, but I can describe her. She has long silver hair, red eyes, and has that red ribbon on her head." He gave the details.

"You mean Kaya Sakashiro?" She said.

"Yes! I guess."

"I'll bring her up, just wait a few minutes here. Her classes are almost finished. And also, why did you want to see her." Said the young woman.

"Thank you, and to tell her something." He replied.

"Interesting, wait in the room over there. I'll bring her there with you when she comes back."

"Thank you?" He became suspicious of the room.

Upon entering the room, there was nothing but a few cushioned seats, pictures on the walls, lamps on the walls, a coffee table, and a soda machine!

"Wow, looks like Suruga really was a rich school!" He commented.

At the time, he didn't feel the need to get a drink from the machine. He would feel guilty if he did, considering that he's an outsider.

Few minutes had passed, it was almost time for the Suruga's training to end for all students. But without expecting it, the door opened.

"Here she is." Said the woman who was bringing in someone.

When Maya entered the room, she instantly recognized the person who stood in front of her.

"Wait, aren't you-" Maya was stopped by (Y/n)

"Who are you?" He asked.

The room went silent.

"I'll leave the rest to the both of you. Feel free if any of you need help!" The woman asked before she left, leaving the two of you alone.

"Didn't you have silver hair back there?" He asked Maya.

"Oh, you're talking about my other form!" She said.

"Other form?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Maya stood there in silence and closed her eyes. Before she did anything, she talked to Kaya inside her mind.

 _Mind if you can show yourself to him, Kaya?_ Maya asked Kaya in her thoughts.

 _No problem._ Kaya said before going in front of Maya, leaving Maya under Kaya's shadow. Now taking over the body they both had possession of.

From the outside, (Y/n) stood there looking at Maya who was still standing there in silence. It was now at the moment that her hair started to transform. Now turning from a blonde color to a silver one. When her hair had finished transforming, she opened up her eyes, now in a deeper shade of red.

"Kaya Sakashiro, nice to meet you." Kaya said.

"I thought your name was Maya!" (Y/n) asked.

"When my hair is blonde, I'm Maya. When the hair is silver, it is Kaya." She said, before immediately turning back to normal.

 _So basically a split personality?_ He thought.

"Sure, I guess that makes sense now." He said.

"Anyways, why did you call me here? Perhaps you're going to assault me again?" Maya said, with a dirty look towards (Y/n).

"Basically that's what I'm here to talk about, in a way." He said, stepping a few feet away from her, and then bowing to her.

"I'm sorry that I slapped your butt that time!"

"Huh? You mean you called me all the way here just to apologize?" Maya asked.

"Correct, I couldn't help but feel guilty for what I did! I didn't mean to do it at all, I got surprised that you were going to attack me. So I panicked and tried defending Nozomi and I. Please forgive me!" He said.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Maya said.

"Really? Then I guess we're done here." He went back to his normal state and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" She said, pulling the sleeve of his.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Be honest, what do you think of me?" She asked, looking down at the floor.

"Of you? Let me think for a bit."

He paused there for a minute, thinking of what he would say to the girl in front. He tried thinking of something that would be nice to say to her, it was then that he knew exactly what to say.

"I think...that you're a nice girl from inside and the outside. But if I had one choice, I think that Maya looks prettier than Kaya. Maya is a bit more calm and composed than the other. No offense." He complimented.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled, causing Maya to blush.

"And one more thing...don't be weirded out or anything by this question but...are you seeing anyone right now?" She asked.

"I am at the moment, why?" He replied, leaving Maya in utter shock.

"E-Extactly what could her name be?" She asked.

"I think you already met her. It's the girl you faced off with, and almost beated up badly, Nozomi Kaminashi." He said in a firm tone saying the last part.

"Her? Huh. Interesting." She said.

"Well I'll be leaving, see you at the tournament." He waved as he reached the door knob. But before he closed the door, he said one more thing to the girl.

"To be honest, I think both you and Nozomi did some things wrong. Sure, she trespassed your school's property, but somehow you had the nerve to attack Nozomi. Even though she hadn't had the intention of attacking any of you. I know that she isn't like that. But if I had to be honest, I think it was foolish of you to attack a girl like her. It was more like she was the victim of the fight, and you're the one who started it first. But like everyone says, an engineer's opinion doesn't really matter in the Keijo industry."

Maya went wide eyed during the whole explanation, before he left the room.

 _Just when I met a handsome guy who complimented me for the first time, it all went downhill for me. I just wanted some love._ Maya thought.

 _But no, that brat Nozomi had to take it all away! I'll make sure she suffers the most when we face off at the tournament! I'll torture her if I have to!_ Kaya said inside Maya's mind.


	7. NK -ExTrA- 3F

**NK [ExTrA]/U→3F**

It had been days since the arrival of Setouchi's students. During their stay, Nozomi was able to recover from her injured leg. Allowing her to properly walk, run, and race in Keijo.

Nozomi was in her apartments bathroom, brushing her long and silky hair. With one final touch, she grabs her hair, pulling it up from behind, and takes out a white ribbon, now tying it up in a pony tail. There goes her signature ribbon, causing her to get nicknamed as Ribbon Girl. While she was preparing herself with her clothes, (Y/n) did so as well by combing his hair and putting on his Keijo engineer uniform. When finished, the two would look at each other and nod if they were all ready.

"Ready?" (Y/n) asked.

"Ready!" Nozomi returned.

The couple approached the door, it wasn't long until they decided to hold each other's warm hands. As always, the two blushed when in contact. What they didn't expect from the fight was the third match.

 **Time→Skip**

Two out of three matches were already finished. The first one was won by Setouchi, sadly the second was won by Suruga. Both schools now depended on their third win. It's either win it, or lose it all.

(Y/n) was doing his job as the Keijo engineer swimming around the Japanese castle type land. Eventually if he was not in the actual battle, he felt all the pressure that maintained inside of Saya, Hanabi, Rin, and Nozomi. A few minutes back, only two of Suruga's players were left standing while five of Setouchi's were still on the land. Right on the brink of knocking Maya off the land, she cried out at the last hit Nozomi gave to her before a huge shockwave occurred that hit Nozomi flying back to the other side of the land. Luckily, Rin caught her with her breasts, thanks to her speed.

"How's your body?" Rin asked.

She examined Nozomi's body, it was until she noticed that she had a huge bruise on her right part of the waist. Bleeding internally, the bruise was that bad that it was slowly turning to a deep shade of purple.

"Damn, this isn't good! Can you move?" Rin asked.

"I could still move, but not as much as before." Nozomi said, trying to bare the pain.

 _Don't tell me she's that badly injured!_ (Y/n) thought.

"Guys look!" Nozomi pointed to the front of her.

Everyone including (Y/n) from the bottom looked at where she was pointing at. Nozomi and (Y/n) knew that the sight they foresaw wasn't good news. Maya had now disappeared, all there was left was Kaya Sakashiro.

"I heard...that you made Maya cry. Didn't you?" Kaya said in her sadistic tone.

"Crap! It's her again!" Rin said.

"This isn't good. Everyone, we have to protect Nozomi at all costs! Saya, try your best to keep Kaya out of the way!" Hanabi commanded.

"As you wish!" Saya replied before lunging into Kaya with her butt.

Even with all of her speed, Kaya managed to dodge the attack very easily. Letting her have the advantage to have her chance for attacking. Unfortunately, Saya was lucky enough to dodge as well. She swiftly turns to Kaya's direction and jumps back. To her surprise, Kaya lunged towards Saya, attempting to hit Saya with her breasts. Thanks to Saya's mother who taught her Iaido lessons, Saya was able to dodge the attack and use her signature move, the Quick-Draw Breast Sword to Kaya's face. Normally it would knock the opponent out, with Kaya's case however, it was nothing to her. It only jerked her head back, no damage was made to her face.

"Judging from the head band you have there, I thought you would be a tougher opponent! Turns out you were a joke all along!" Said Kaya, who was now performing a quick turn to hit Saya multiple times.

It wasn't everyday that actual blood stained the land. Leaving many bruises throughout her whole body, screams and blood escaped from Saya's mouth as Kaya struck a powerful one to her stomach. Soon ending the pain with Kaya striking the top of her head, leaving her out-cold, collapsed to the surface of the land. Saya Kogatana was now out.

"Saya!" Yelled Nozomi

"Looks like she's down for good, that was annoying!" Kaya said with an evil smile.

"Rin, now!" Hanabi said.

"Roger that!" Rin replied before she ran towards Kaya.

Rin began by running around Kaya with all her speed to distract her. Kaya was not amused, so she used quick attack to the direction where Rin was running. Her rear was inches away from Rin's face when she stopped. Kaya proceeded to attack the girl, but was too slow due to Rin's incredible speed. The silver haired girl got even more annoyed because she didn't hit Rin at least once.

"Stay still you hag!" Kaya said, before she got hit by Rin in the stomach.

It was powerful enough to push Kaya back. There something fishy however, Rin immediately saw a smile on Kaya's face right when she was in mid air. Her breasts separated from each other, leaving a gap between. A gap big enough to rest a leg on.

"Got you!" Kaya said.

She ran behind Rin, swung her butt towards her legs to make her fall, and snatched her by the hips. Kaya held Rin between her breasts.

"I think it's time." Hanabi said.

"What's time." Nozomi asked.

"The final resort!" She said.

Hanabi took off the bikini, revealing her bare chest.

"Gah! What are you doing!" Nozomi asked.

Hanabi started caressing her own soft and pale breasts. Moans of pleasure came out of her mouth as her finger tips slowly massaged her nipples until they were erect.

"I'll lend you the majority of my stamina to you Nozomi."

"How so?" Nozomi asked.

"When I press my bare chest on your back, it'll transport my stamina to you." Hanabi stopped massaging her chest and took hold of them.

"What about you?" Nozomi asked.

"Turn around!" Hanabi commanded.

"Okay!"

"This will sting! So prepare yourself!"

The second Hanabi's rigid nipples made skin contact to Nozomi's back, a huge bright light shined around them. Nozomi screamed of the pain she had received when the stamina transferred to hers. This was a very powerful technique, that the light around blinded the crowd and the players for a brief second, including Kaya.

Kaya throws Rin out of the land when the light blinded. Rin was now out.

"Argh, what's that light?" Kaya complained.

She looked towards the direction where the light had first lit up. To her surprise, she finds Nozomi on her two feet once again. Hanabi was behind the her as well, unfortunately she was struggling on trying to stand up. Due to the lack of energy and stamina she had.

"I'll...leave...the rest...to...you." Hanabi said before collapsing.

Hanabi was now out of the race, last woman standing from Setouchi was Nozomi Kaminashi.

"I won't let Setouchi down. I'll make sure we'll change history." Nozomi said.

From the water, her boyfriend stood there watching as he noticed the sudden change to her appearance.

"Why does she...look different?" (Y/n) said.

He observes the changes, the white ribbon she always had on her hair was now placed around her neck with both ends facing to her front. Her long, smooth dark blue hair fell down, resting down on her back. The one feature that stood out the most was her bright glowing blue eyes that lit up through her bangs covering her eyes.

"What is that?" Kaya said in an almost terrified manner.

From inside the guests locker room for Keijo players, Non, Kazane, Sayaka and the others were watching the match, all surprised for the fallen players. Just as things were looking bad, they found a dim light, a little bit of hope was found when Nozomi walked towards Kaya. Who was now looking angry.

"What are you?" Asked Kaya.

Nozomi simply ignored the girl and ran for her. Kaya took notice of her action and prepared herself for what was coming. She panicked and tried swinging her butt towards Nozomi, which was dodged easily with Nozomi's fully restored strength and stamina. Out of nowhere, Nozomi performed the butt flash move on Kaya's waist. Powerful enough to move Kaya to the side.

 _How did I not see that! No matter, at least I don't have to hold back now!_ Kaya thought.

"You won't come out in one piece, brat! I'll leave you into scratches and bruises like last time!" Kaya said.

At that point, Nozomi immediately pressed her breasts against Kaya's. Attempting to restrain her.

"Thanks, but no thanks! Knocking you off this land is my goal as of now. This is my turf!" Nozomi said.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kaya backs off, turns around and uses her special Qigong technique. The bright glow of her move rapidly hovered towards Nozomi, which soon became a failure as it completely ignored her prescense.

"No way!" Kaya said.

Nozomi jumps up high then swiftly moves around in mid-air.

"Vacuum...Butt Cannon!" Nozomi yelled who aimed her attack to Kaya.

The Vacuum Butt Cannon successfully hits Kaya, causing her to slide back. Slowly, Kaya's silver hair started fading away. The end result, Maya was now taking over.

"What happened? Oh right, I'm fighting Nozomi now! The one who stole my happiness!" Maya charged at Nozomi with all her might.

The two rivals had a great fight, all that had to be done was to either make this year the eleventh win for Suruga, or make sure Setouchi wins for a change. Maya was damaged quite a bit, bruises, cuts, few stains of blood stained the land and their bikini. Maya still had great power however, considering that she actually made Nozomi's mouth drip a bit of blood. Both of their bikinis were ripped, mostly Nozomi's, her left side of the lace of the bikini broke off, revealing her left bosom covered by her hair. This never made (Y/n) in the background calm at all, mostly for the blood drips.

 _At this rate, either one of them would have a death! Please don't die you two, don't end up killing each other. Both of you have families and loved ones!_ He thought.

"The blonde one seems to be close to her end! Everyone surround her, just in case she falls!" (Y/n)'s leader of the medical engineer group said.

It was then when Maya started getting running out of stamina and energy, she was now at the brink of collapsing.

 _I'm sorry, mother. I think...I'm going end up by myself again. Just like old times, the times when I would be the only kid leaning by the wall where everyone passing by laughs and shuns at me. I can't believe it, I'm going to lose everything again! When I found (Y/n) that day, it was the first time I felt true happiness. Like someone of my opposite sex actually thinks I was cute. Not a single boy has said that to me. I'm better off alone then, if that's what life wants me to be. I give up on my feelings._ Maya thought to herself, who then fell to the ground.

Maya Sakashiro was out. The crowd went wild, Setouchi has officially won against Suruga for the first time. Setouchi's students went out of the locker room to applaud for Setouchi's last standing woman. Nozomi decided to finally sit down on the land, she cleans off the blood off her mouth, her glowing eyes finally transition back to normal, her white ribbon was still placed around her neck while her hair was let down, and look at the sky. Meanwhile, two medical engineers climbed up to the land and picked up Hanabi and Maya, while the rest including (Y/n) went out the pool to dry themselves and retrieve the medical kit to aid the injured. The engineers who were already outside the pool before the medical ones dove in to attach a chain to the metal handle of the land so the machine could drag the land back to the edge of the pool. When the land finally made contact with the concrete, Nozomi finally stepped off who is then later met with her friends and fellow elite members. Without expecting it, Nozomi was raised up by Setouchi's students high up in he air.

When they finally decided to let her go, Nozomi instantly thought off her boyfriend, who was twenty feet away from her. He was out of his scuba suit, he had the sports jacket applied on given by the engineers, and had on swimming trunks. At the time, (Y/n) wasn't looking her way, he was instead busy taking out the medical kit. She ran all the way where he was located.

"(Y/n)!" Nozomi yelled from ten feet behind him.

He turns around and finds Nozomi half naked with her left bosom exposed. (Y/n) blushed at the sight as this was the first time he has seen a girl's bare chest, specifically his girlfriend!

"Nozomi!" He said.

She jumped to his arms, he caught her just in time for a hug.

"Did you see me back there?" Asked Nozomi.

"I have indeed, you were amazing." He returned, causing her to blush.

He pushed her away from the hug rather fast. (Y/n) took off his jacket and handed it to Nozomi.

"Here, I don't want people having their eye on you when you walk around like that." He said, looking away to avoid sight of her exposed breast.

"Ah, sorry about that!" She blushed.

She puts on the jacket, turns her boyfriend's face towards her, and stands on her tip toes to give him a passionate kiss. When they departed, she said the words from her heart.

"I love you so much (Y/n)." She said, hugging him.

"Same here, but first let's get you patched up. After that you should take a nice, warm bath, and then get some rest. You must be tired after the race." He suggested.

"Sure, but after those. I want you to meet someone first. It's someone who wanted to see you again for a long time." Nozomi said.

"Really now? Can't wait to meet him!" (Y/n) said.

After patching Nozomi up, she finished taking a bath with the other Keijo players who were left standing while the ones knocked to sleep were resting in the nursing office. When she finally showed up to (Y/n), she led him inside the stadium's food court. To his surprise, he found someone familiar.

"(Y/n), I would like you to meet Taichi Omotenishi. I'm sure you've met him before." Nozomi smiled.

(Y/n)'s eyes widen as soon as he heard the name. He knew exactly who this was when Taichi turned around to face him.

"Taichi." He simply said.

"(Y/n)." Taichi said.

They both approached each other and gave a friendly hug. Both of them patted on each other's backs as they kept hugging. From release, Taichi asked a question that not even (Y/n) knew the answer of.

"Where have you been!" Taichi asked.

(Y/n) stood there in silence, unable to answer the reason why he really left.

"In my brain, I don't really know." (Y/n) said.

"But with my heart, I know exactly why. It was because Nozomi rejected me that day. I felt that I wasn't relevant any more. So that's why I left as a selfish person. Leaving because of the improbability of my own desires. I'm sorry that I hurt the two of you that day." (Y/n) stood back and bowed down.

"Please forgive me!" He added.

Nozomi and Taichi looked at each other and nodded.

"We forgive you." Said both Nozomi and Taichi.

However, after hearing the reason why (Y/n) really left, Nozomi couldn't help but apologize as well. She bowed down to (Y/n), which surprised him and Taichi.

"I'm sorry as well!"

"But what for?" (Y/n) asked.

"For rejecting you that day! I never knew that it would hurt you that much that it would make you hate me as a person! That day, in truth, I felt the same way about you! But because you were moving out the next few days, it would be a hard relationship if I accepted. A long distance relation ship would make things complicated between you and I! Which is why, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Nozomi started tearing up during the whole explanation.

Suddenly, Nozomi felt a hand on her cheek. The scent of it was all too familiar, it belonged to (Y/n) himself. He lifted up her face and gave a her a kiss on her lips. It calmed down her emotions, she wasn't sobbing anymore. For the first time in her life, it was when she felt truly needed. No matter the situation, she'll always be loved by (Y/n).

"I forgive you." He said, wiping off the tears from her face.

Nozomi smiled, while Taichi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh nothing. It's funny, I always knew the two of you were perfect for each other. You'll have a great family." Taichi said, causing (Y/n) and Nozomi to blush of having the thought of having a family of their own.

"Thanks." (Y/n) said.

"Well enough of that! We should celebrate over Nozomi's win over some food, my treat!" Taichi laid his hands behind his neck.

"Fine with you, (Y/n)?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah, for old times sake." (Y/n) said as he wrapped one arm around Nozomi, taking her close to him.

"Agreed, for old times sake." Nozomi said.

"Old times sake it is!" Taichi said, leading them to the line. The three long time friends hang out once again.

 **The end.**

 **MSxM {O-s}↑-C- PV**

Things went well for Maya. Her adoptive mother said she was proud of her no matter what when she visited Maya in the nurse's office. For what she knew, her mother wasn't planning on leaving her behind. But things went for another turn, especially when he arrived. When her mother left her to rest. A boy came inside the room.

"Maya Sakashiro?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." She turned around to take the look at the person. To her surprise, he was a handsome engineer. Heart shapes are formed on her eyes, her heart started beating, but it was faster than the time he met Nozomi's boyfriend. Who she used to be in love with. This boy however, was far cuter than him, that was when she got over Nozomi's boyfriend.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, is that why you came here for?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I just wanted to tell you...that you were great back there. Even though you lost, to me, you're still number one." The engineer said.

"Thank you." She said.

"I have to leave now, take care!" He said, walking to the door, but stopped when he was inches outside of the room.

"Also, I think you're beautiful!" He said with a blush before walking away.

It caused Maya to blush madly, that her face lit up red! For the first time in her life, she was called beautiful. She adored him so much now. Maya was now in love, with someone who loved her back. She finally has a chance with someone.


End file.
